


Breathe in, breathe out

by SkyandClouds (orphan_account)



Series: Daimond's Pearls Days [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkyandClouds
Summary: Staring was rude. But that's all she could do.





	Breathe in, breathe out

                   Staring was rude. But that's all she could do.

The sight of White's Pearl struck her into the ground. She couldn't move. She couldn't blink she could just---

Stare.

All she could do wa _s_ stare like an idiot at the other pearl she held so dearly once. She looked broken, but she smiled through it all. Like she wasn't herself. And she hadn't been herself for quite some time, she remembered. But she didn't remember her acting so high and mighty. _Like she was one of them._ A diamond who was better than them all.

Had she really forget their time together so soon? Had she really let go so easily?

Pearl already knew the answer to that question: it was answered a long time ago. And yet she was still in denial.

She sighed as she looked up to her past darling from another era, "It's good to see you again."

Of course, she was unheard. But it still manage settle her a little bit.

Just a little bit.


End file.
